1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a system and method for automatically detecting invisible digital watermarks embedded in halftone images, or other images that use microstructures to simulate continuous tone color or grayscale images.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for protecting copyrightable works have evolved from a simple designation below the work to highly complex methods for embedding watermarks in the work. Watermarking can take two basic forms: visible and invisible. Visible watermarks are the commonly-seen copyright logos or symbols that are generally affixed to the work before sales or distribution. Especially in the case of images, the presence of the watermark is very visible, and is generally difficult to remove without damaging the image. Generally speaking, visible watermarks do not harm the image, even though the watermarks may detract form the overall esthetics of the image. Furthermore, the visible watermark is a potential target for fraud. Since a fraudulent copier is actually placed on notice regarding the presence of the watermark, it is possible to attempt to remove the visible watermark from the image.
Invisible watermarks are far more creative and can encompass the standard and commonly used copyright logos or symbols, as well as company logos, serial numbers, origin identification marks, and/or encrypted data. These invisible watermarks are embedded into the work in a way which is not generally discernible without the aid of a visualization device such as a key or computer. Theoretically, these embedded images can be retrieved from the work at any time in the work's history or from any other form or embodiment into which the work may have been translated. This allows the owner to track the work and clearly establish ownership rights when those right are in dispute. Furthermore, since the embedded watermark image is essentially invisible to the unaided eye, the likelihood of tampering with or removal of the watermark is reduced.